Kami's Revenge
by Forcetrulyevil
Summary: More than twenty years after the end of the war he finds himself in a war can he find it in himself to save the world or will he turn his back on it, or is there a third choice.
1. Future of Konoha

This is a rewrite of The Greatest Power I went back and realized all the oportunitiesI missed and hopefully this time the ideas will be better laid out and characters better developed and a lot more epicness and it will all be done on my tablet because of computer issues sadlyso sorry in advance for any issues in formating.

* * *

Rain was beating down but a man sat on a rock unfazed in the slightest. His legs crossed his back straight his head held high as his blonde hair was plastered to his head. His eyes slowly opened when he felt a familiar chakra approaching. He knew that time was still on his side if he wish to flee he could be long gone before there arrival, but it seemed his curiosity was going to get the better of him this day. It wasn't often that he would seek him out. The whispers of trouble borrowing must hold some merit. But as he continued to sit pondering his current dilemma he noticed there were more than one, there were four of them.

"It has been a long time Naruto," a dark haired man said stepping before him. The man was tall his eyes were just as dark as his jet black hair his skin looked even paler in the pale moon light that escaped the storm clouds above.

"What brings the Hokage so far from Konohagakure?" Naruto asked coolly paying no mind to the others standing behind Sasuke.

"It is time for you to return to Konoha," Sasuke replied just as coolly. Their eyes meeting and neither willing to give in to the other.

"I don't think so, you made it very clear before I left that I was no longer welcome in the village," Naruto answered causing Sasuke to glare at him, "You did everything you could to drive me out then the second I left to marked me as a missing-nin. Every Shinobi trying to make a name for themselves came to find me few did even fewer left alive. But it hasn't been all bad over the last twenty years I have accomplished much like becoming the Jinuchuriki of all nine Biju, I posses the full chakra. I unlike those we have fought before I have the full power of the Jubi...and I have full control over its power."

"Are you threatening me Naruto?"

"I wouldn't dream of threatening you, Hokage-Sama," Naruto said coolly, " does your wife know your girlfriend is pregnant?"

Sasuke's gaze left Naruto for the first time since his arrival falling on the red haired woman standing to his left. She looked horrified.

"I...I don't know what you are talking about," she said unable to hide her stutter.

"I can sense a growing life force within you, and it's feels very much like Sasuke's," his eyes still on Sasuke, "you didn't know... well don't worry I'm sure you don't have to tell your wife I am sure she already knows being a Hyuga."

"This the last time I am going to ask you nicely," Sasuke replied trying to remain calmly. Naruto began to laugh, laughing like a madman. The bone chilling laugh caused Sasuke's comrades to recoil but Sasuke stood his ground.

"You have already taken everything from me and you dare come and threaten me," there was a deadly calm to his voice that even unnerved Sasuke. Without another word Sasuke turned and walked off, his team close on his heel.

It was a nearly a day later when they reached Konoha, "where are you going?" Sasuke asked as Suigetsu as he quickly made his way to the hospital.

"I don't know if you know this but my lovely wife who you forced me to marry is more violent than Karin," Suigetsu replied, "she is going to be pissed because I left without telling her where I was going."

Sasuke watched as the white haired Shinobi continued off waving as he left. Sasuke turned to head back to the Uchiha district, "Sasuke-kun where are you going?" Karin asked.

"Home," he replied nonchalantly.

"Why not just come back to my place tonight," she said grabbing on to his arm. He pulled his arm away and continued on his way home. When he arrived he saw Kiba leaving his house.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked glaring at his former classmate.

"I could ask you the same thing," Kiba asked just as coldly. Sasuke said nothing he just pushed his way pass Kiba and continued into his home. He entered the house. He silently made his way to the kitchen silently, Hinata was standing with her back to him washing some dishes.

"Hello Sasuke," she said with a cool indifference, "welcome home."

"What was Kiba doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"He was worried about me," Hinata answered still not turning to face him.

"Is that the only reason he came here?" He asked.

"Does it really matter?" she asked coolly.

"You are my wife and I expect you to act as such," Sasuke said coldly.

"And what should I expect of my husband?" Sasuke frowned at this statement, "I know what you have been up to."

Without thinking he took her shoulder spun her around and struck her across the face, knocking her to the ground. He was about to strike her again when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. He turned to see his daughter standing there the spitting image of her mother but her personality was much bolder more confident. She was fifteen and was on her way to becoming a Jonin.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Mikoto, how was your mission?" Hinata asked getting to her feet.

"It was fine but what is going on here?" Mikoto asked glaring at Sasuke, but he said nothing before turning to leave to calm down. Hinata sat down at the table Mikoto sat down at the table as well.

"I don't understand why you stay with him?"

"It's complicated," Hinata answered.

"I went to Sakura's today and I saw something I wanted to ask you about?" she said pulling out a picture placing it upside down. Hinata reached over and picked it up her widened in shock. It was a photo of her and a certain blonde Shinobi, "who is he...you looked so happy."

"What did Sakura tell you?"

"Nothing, she said if I wanted to know about him I would have to ask you," she replied watching her mother carefully.

"Why are you so interested in who he is?" Hinata asked.

"I have never seen you this happy before...and i guess I want to know how you ended up with dad instead of him." Hinata took a deep breath as her gaze fell to the photo once again.

"He was Sakura's teammate when she was a Genin," Hinata answered.

"So that means he was also on father's team as well," Hinata nodded in reply.

"If he was father's teammate why doesn't he or Sakura talk about him?"

"He is a missing-nin, who left village twenty years ago," they both turned to see Sasuke standing there.

"Does that mean he is dead?" Mikoto asked looking at the picture in her mother's hand wondering what made him go rouge.

"No, there is no one strong enough to kill him isn't that right Sasuke ?" Hinata said looking over at Sasuke earning a glare from him.

"That's enough," Sasuke said coldly. Mikoto knew that she was missing something it seemed that she wouldn't be able to get anything more out of her mother while her father was around.

"Goodnight, mother, goodnight father," she said getting to his feet she made her way to her room. Once she was inside she closed the door, walking to the window looking out at the village it seemed so peaceful but she knew that wasn't the case, the village was in a state of unease. She heard people whispering that someone else should have been named Hokage, only ever referring to him as 'he' and she was wondering if he they were talking about was Naruto. If that was the case did he leave because he didn't become Hokage or was there still another reason?

The next morning Mikoto dressed and slipped out of her window rushing towards Sakura's home near the hospital. When she got there she looked around to make sure she wasn't being followed by her father's ANBU before she knocked on the door. It was a second before it opened and Sakura was standing there with a cup of coffee in her hand, "Mikoto-Chan, how can I help you?"

Mikoto really like Sakura she was one of the few people who treated her like she was a normal person. It seemed that the villagers resented her for something, "I spoke with mother about the picture she told me, about him or a bit about him until father arrived back. It seems father didn't want me to know much about him."

"Who does Sasuke not want you to know about?" Suigetsu asked as he walked into the kitchen stretching. Mikoto wasn't sure if she could tell him without him running to her father but Sakura took matters out of her hands.

"She asked her mother about Naruto," she answered.

"Why does she want to know about him the guy is terrifying, I know he's..." Suigetsu said catching himself before he finished the sentence.

"Naruto isn't terrifying, he is the kindest man I ever knew," Sakura replied.

"That might have true once but now..." again he had to catch himself before he finished the statement.

"What do you know about Naruto that I don't?" She asked in a dangerously sweet tone.

"Ummm...you see...Sasuke went looking for him...and we kind of found him," he answered nervously.

"Why was he looking for Naruto?" Mikoto asked.

"I don't know my guess is that he wanted him to remind the village why he was selected Hokage," Suigetsu said, "but it seems he is not willing to help an old friend again."

Mikoto didn't know what to think Suigetsu, who was one of her father's most loyal Shinobi is admitting her father wasn't the one the people wanted to be Hokage but it was because Naruto her father became the leader of the village and he needed him again to keep his power. She got to her feet she needed to the mission station. She said her goodbyes before rushing off.

When she arrived she noticed her father dressed in his Hokage attire, "follow me," he said in his usual cold tone. She did as she was told, "I want you to join my ANBU."

"ANBU...really...do you think I am ready?" She asked surprised.

"Before I full admit you into ANBU there is a test, on the boarder of Hi no Kuni there is a missing-nin I want you to deal with," he said he wasn't going to send her after this Naruto was he she was confident in her skills but by the sound of things even her father was a match for him, "as proof of your victory bring me his eyes."

She could help but to wonder what her father wanted with this Shinobi's eyes, but she didn't ask any questions, "Hai, Hokage-Sama," she said with a bow.

"Go to the ANBU headquarters to get your uniform and the details of your mission," he said walking off. With that she turned and made her way the ANBU headquarters.

Sasuke entered his office to see Karin and Jugo waiting for him, "are you sure you should send her?" Jugo asked.

"She is a Shinobi and as such I will send her on missions I see fit," Sasuke replied.

"But she is your daughter," Sasuke frowned at his words.


	2. Test into ANBU

Mikoto was nearing the location of her target so she decided to rest for a moment so she will be at full strength going avoidant her target. She read the scroll that her father gave her and there wasn't much on him only a missing-nin had been spotted in the area. She activated her Byakugan looking for large chakra signatures that would be expected of a B-ranked missing-nin. She noticed chakra signatures all over the place, the same chakra. There were two things she was sure of one, that someone didn't like unexpected guests and two they were skilled in Fuinjutsu. This was more complex than she had ever seen. If this was the same Shinobi that she was looking for it was hard to believe they were only a B-ranked Shinobi, it was rare to come across a Fuinjutsu master and by the look of theses seals she was going to be dealing with one soon.

She stepped past the seals and her Byakugan was going crazy, all around her she saw human chakra signatures, she deactivated her Jutsu only to see trees and not a single human in sight. It seemed the purpose of the Fuinjutsu was to make tracking the missing-nin here impossible by standard tracking methods, she was sure that a sensor would pick up his chakra all over the place and she was sure their scent all over. She ran carefully thru the trees. The area was much larger than she had originally thought.

She sat down to clear her mind to figure out what here next move was, "I am impressed most would have given up by now," she looked up in the tree and there was a man with gravity defying grey hair, the lower half of his face was covered by a mask. His eyes were dark grey, he was currently reading a little orange book. This must be him, the missing-nin. He was much older than she would have thought him to be.

"How many more is he going to send after me? But to send only one, he either thinks highly of you skill or he wants you dead," the elderly Shinobi said coolly still reading his book, "but I will give the chance to return to Konoha."

"Don't underestimate me," she said glaring at him from behind her mask.

"I may no longer be in the Spring time of youth but I am not yet in the winter of my life either," he looked down at her and the bottom of her stomach dropped out he possessed the Sharingan. She was under the the impression her father was the last wielder of this Jutsu. He put the book away, and she activated her Byakugan and did her best to focus on the man. She pulled out a kunai and threw it at him he rolled out of the tree but he vanished before he hit the ground. Her eyes darted around the forest but his Fuinjutsu would make it impossible for her to fight here she had to get out of here. She began to spin forcing chakra from her body in an attempt to flatten the area around her to drive the missing-nin out. She deactivated her Byakugan but there was still no sign of him.

"A Hyuga..." she froze at the sound of his voice behind her. She turned to strike him but she passed right through him. She then heard a chirping sound -, it was like a thousand birds had been frightened into a frenzy. She looked down it was her father's Jutsu, she jumped back and was able to block his wrist preventing him striking her heart but he did manage to get her shoulder. This man was no B-ranked missing-nin. His skills in Fuinjutsu and speed alone should haven been enough to warrant him being an S-class, but he also knew how to perform Chidori and possessed the Sharingan. What had her father been thinking sending her here along to fight this man. She aimed a kick at the man's head but he vanished before she could make contact with him.

She looked around frantically trying to find her foe. Out of the corner of her eye she saw s beast made of lightning rushing towards her. He used Hakkesho Kaiten to counter the Jutsu. All she could do was hope that her defenses held up until she figured out his Sharigans Jutsu.

"Let's see how well you know your basics, Shinobi skill number one Taijutsu," she could believe anyone would be so willing to charge head on with someone skilled in Gentle Fist, but as she engaged him in close quarters combat it quickly became apparent that he highly skilled in hand to hand combat. His Sharingan reading predicting her every move. With each passing minute she became angrier at his apparent lack of interest in the fight with a bored expression on his face. He was mocking her, telling her she wasn't worth his time. As the fight wore on she became sloppier with her technique, "never allow your opponent behind you Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ogi: Sennen Goroshi!"

She looked back with no time to react as he formed the tiger seal and a murderous look came over him and he poked her in the butt sending her flying forward leaving her embarrassed but otherwise unharmed, "lesson two Ninjutsu Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu."

She watched as he vanished beneath the ground but with the Fuinjutsu he had activated she wouldn't be able to find him, "Mogura Tataki no Jutsu!" She turned to see him pop up with a stick in hand he bopped her on the head before vanishing again. Over and over he popped up bopped her on the head before vanishing. This guy was really starting to piss her off with the way he was toying with her.

"Are you ready for the final Shinobi art?" He asked in a cool tone. She knew what was coming that meant she would have a chance to counter but if it was one of the more powerful Sharingan Genjutsu there wouldn't be much that she would be able to do about it, "lesson three Genjutsu."

Leaves began to swirl all around her and she tried to release it but the leaves turned into shuriken and began to rain down on her. Pain like she had never felt before coursed through her body, "it's only Genjutsu, it's only Genjutsu," she repeated over and over again.

"Does that comfort you at all knowing that the pain is all in your head, does it make the pain feel any less real?" He asked calmly. She all her might she broke free of the Genjutsu, she felt weak and tired. She got to her feet and ran. She ran as fast as she could away from the missing-nin, she couldn't beat him and if she stayed any longer she would die. She was no match for him and they both knew it the only thing that wasn't certain was if he would let her leave this place alive. She didn't even realize that she had lost her mask to her foe who still stood holding at his side, "things are about to get interesting," he said to himself before vanishing once again.

She saw the edge of the forest in sight, with all the strength she had she pushed forward. But her heart sank as she bumped into something every solid. She looked up to see a man. A man that she had seen before only in image the man known as Naruto. His bright blue eyes studied her it felt like they were looking into her very soul. But there was something about his face that was strangely familiar it was as if she had seen it everyday of her life but she couldn't think were. His eyes fell to her injured shoulder and he placed his hand on her shoulder. She felt a warm sensation running through her and the pain in her body was gone. She felt like new, Sakura widely excepted as the worlds greatest medical-nin wasn't this good.

"She is a skilled Shinobi but her basics could use some more work and if you nullify her Byakugan she struggles," she turned to see the missing-nin that she had been fighting leaning against a tree reading a book holding it front of his face with one hand and in the other he held her mask.

"Why are you telling me this Sensei?" Naruto asked. She jumped back away from Naruto, was she going to have to fight him as well a man her father didn't even want to cross with Suigetsu and the others at his side.

"I think you should train her," Kakashi said lazily.

"What?!" They both replied simultaneously.


	3. A new Sensei

"I think you should train her," Kakashi said still reading his book. Naruto looked down at the girl before him she turned from Kakashi to him. As he looked down at her all he could see was Hinata. Her expression changed from one of shock to excitement.

"No," he said coolly. Her expression changed from a look of disappoint to one of outrage.

"Well I don't want to be trained by you anyway," she said crossing her arms pouting slightly.

"Naruto can I have a word with you," Kakashi said putting his book away. Naruto followed his old Sensei a short ways away, "I think it would be good for both of you if you do this. Your human contact has greatly dreceased over the past two decades consisting of me and the occasional would be killer. That is no way to live especially the hero that saved the world. And her...at first I thought that Sasuke was confident in her skills which she is for her age but Sasuke should know she didn't have the skills to beat me, but even other ANBU he sent after me were in teams of three and four. I think he hoped that I did kill her."

Naruto looked back over at her, he took a deep breath, "I think me training her isn't the best thing for her, why don't you train her?"

"I'm too old to take another student," Kakashi replied lazily.

"Your are Ero-Sennin age when he took me as a student," Naruto countered.

"You are a much better Shinobi than I and you can teach her more than I can," Kakashi said, "just give her one month then she can return to Konoha."

Naruto looked over at her, Kakashi knew Naruto would do it and he was smiling as he waited to hear the reply, "very well," Naruto waked past Kakashi muttering undering his breath. He made his walk back to Mikoto.

"Let's go Gaki," Naruto said.

"I have a name you know," she snapped at him.

"I know it is Gaki," her eye started to twitch.

"Where are we going?" Mikoto asked.

"Somewhere I can train you," Naruto replied without looking at her. After walking in silence for a few miles he glanced over at her, her hands rested behind her head as she walked casually beside him. It was a few more hours still hours before either of them said anything.

"How much longer until we arrive?" Mikoto asked sounding bored.

"At this pace, three days," Naruto replied nonchalantly.

"Three days!" Mikoto shouted in shock unable to hide her disappointment in her tone.

"Three days too long for you...very well let's see how fast you are," Naruto said smirking, he saw her recoil slightly but she wasn't going to back down. If he was as powerful as people believed him to be she wasn't going to miss out on this opportunity.

"I'm fast enough," she replied.

"We will see," he replied then he started running he turned to see her keeping up and he was mildly impressed so he decided to kick it up a notch. He could see th that she was doing her best not to fall behind, he decided to see how long she could maintain this speed.

Two hours, for two hours she did her best to keep up but slowly she started to fall behind, but she wouldn't give in. He could see the determination in her eyes. He saw her stumble and she was unable to regain her balance, but before she hit the ground he appeared before her and caught her. She had passed out from exhaustion. With her in his arms he vanished.

He reappeared just outside a small wooden cabin in the middle of nowhere, he opened the door making his way to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed before going back outside. He made his way to a bolder that over looked a lake. He took a seat upon the rock and he began to meditate.

Then sun had begun to rise and felt a chakra signatures approaching, "where are we?"

"We are at the place I will be training you for the next month," he replied not even bothering to open his eyes.

"I thought you saidnit would be three days before we would get her?" She replied slightly confused.

"I am considered by many as the fastest man alive," he answered getting to his feet.

"What about my father, where would he rank amongst the fastest Shinobi?" she asked.

"He maybe the fastest Shinobi alive," Naruto replied coolly, "are you ready to begin your training?"

"Hai...what are you going to teach me?" Mikoto asked.

"That depends on you and how quickly you learn," Naruto replied, "we will start with Taijutsu, it is important for a Shinobi to be unpredictable in there attack and change to adapt to the situation at hand."

"My gentle fist is more than good enough I thought you would be teaching me some Jutsu," she said sounding less thsn happy at this bit of news.

"Good enough you say...show me how good your gentle fist really is," he replied coolly. He got into a fighting stance and she frowned slightly but she was going to back down she didn't care who he was he was insulting her families Jutsu. She activated her Byakugan and charged in he stood up allowing her attacks to hit him he didn't as much as flinch as she was hit withJutsu. She stepped back in shock as he stood there with all his chakra points cut off, "is that all?"

"What do you mean is that all I cut off your chakra flow!" Her eyes widened in shock as his chakra begn to flow through his body once again.

"This is why you must expand your Taijutsu skills, so if you thing fails you have something else to use," Naruto explained as a clone appeared beside him, "watch and learn."

Naruto started to fight his clone, which was attacking with heavy brutal attacks while he used a highly defensive fighting style that looked equally as devastating, using the force of his opponent's attacks against him, in a blink of an eye his fighting style changed to something more fluid with quick strikes. Finally he thrusted his palm forward sending a large amount of chakra through his clone causing it to explode.

"That was amazing," she said, he didn't say anything he thing he just created another clone this one had much less chakra than the one he had fought but the amount of chakra in the clone was nothing less than amazing.

"Don't use your Byakugan I don't want you to solely rely on those eyes of yours," the clone said. She did as she was told she studied his stance it was the thrid style he had used in the fight against the clone. She countered each of his attacks. The attacks came at her slow at first, but slowly the speed of the attacks increased until she was barely able to keep up, "don't just defend attack as well."

She did her best to but it was easier said than done, trying to find an opening to attack and the attacks were still coming at her increasing in speed the entire time. After a couple hours of training the clone vanished giving her a chance to catch her breath. She was sore all over, never in her life had she ever been pushed so hard in training and this was only a clone with a small percentage of his usual chakra reserves.

An hour later another clone appeared before her, "your break is over get up."

She got to her feet and again he took the same fighting stance and he started at a slow pace, she countered his attack and mimicing his fighting style used an attack of her own. The tempo of the fight she was able to keep up much better this time but still his speed over took her. After awhile the clone vanished and she took a break only to come face to face with a clone and the process continued over and over again until night fell and she went back into the cabin slipping into his bed and drifting off to sleep.

Some time later Naruto peeked into the room and a sense of guilt washed over him as he watched her sleep peacefully, "goodnight Mikoto," he whispered before slipping out of the cabin making his way back to his bolder.


	4. A New Jutsu

Mikoto woke up in the middle of the night at first she didn't know what had caused her to walk up but she soon realized what it was. She wasn't a sensor Shinobi without her Byakugan but there was a large amount of chakra nearby. She activated her Byakugan and someone was on the lake, she slipped out of the window and my her way to the lake. Standing in the center of it was Naruto and in his hand was a ball of pure chakra. The chakra was so intense she had never seen anything like this before. He slammed his palm to the water, the Jutsu sent water into the air and came down on him like a freak flash storm. She watched as the ball of chakra formed in his hand once again but he didn't use a single hand sign. The Jutsu was amazing she had to learn that Jutsu but all it seemed like he was willing to teach her Taijutsu and he doubted he would teach her such a powerful Jutsu. She rushed off to find somewhere to practice the Jutsu.

As she rushed off Naruto turned in her direction a small smile crossed his lips. He wondered how far she would get before she asked for help. Naruto made his way back to his rock to clear his mind. When the sun rose he got to his feet he decided to check on the Gaki to insure that she hadn't killed herself. When he go there she had a look of intense concentration a small disk of chakra. He could see her mounting frustration as she worked to learn the Jutsu. As he stood there watching her an idea came to him. He quickly vanished and when he reappeared he had a bucket of water balloons in hand. He took a couple of water balloons into the tree she was training under. He held the first one out in the palm of his hand and forced it to burst drenching the young Kunoichi below.

"What the hell!" Mikoto shouted looking up and Naruto couldn't help but laugh, "what is your problem, first you won't teach me anything cool and now...now...now I am all wet."

"Listen to you and how selfish you sound, what about me and all the trouble I went through to set up all this up," Naruto said rather childishly.

"Oh I am so sorry I didn't realize how much trouble you went through to climb a tree and pop a balloon," she said rolling her eyes.

"It was a lot more trouble than that first I had to get the balloons then I had to fill them up," he said pointing at the bucket of balloons, "then I had to get back and climb the tree without you noticing and do this."

He held out the second balloon and made it burst, "and the worst part is that there is no one to appreciate my hard work," he said in a dramatic tone.

Her eye started to twitch she couldn't believe this Naruto, the man her father wouldn't even cross was a complete idiot. She ran over to the bucket of balloons and threw it at Naruto. He caught it and appeared right in front of her, "boom," he said smirking her eyes fell on the balloon the surface was no longer smooth but it looked as if the water was turbulent and it was caused by his chakra. The balloon blew up in her face, she glared at him but he was gone. She walked over to the bucket and picked up a balloon. She was going to going to get him back.

Mikoto stared down at the balloon, he had spun his chakra in different directions to cause the balloon to burst. She did her best to copy what she believed he did and she was successful. She would wait until he sleep.

That night she slipped out of bed and made her way to the place where Naruto was, a rock, the same rock he always sat on. She couldn't understand how he was able to sit on the rock night after night the week she had been her he spent on the rock. She was right behind him, slowly she reached out holding the balloon over his head building chakra in the balloon smirking at her brilliance.

There was a loud explosion behind her just as Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke. She fell forward tripping on the rock as her balloon burst and she fell into the water, "nice try but not good enough," she glared out from the water at she was going to wipe that smirk off his face. He tossed her a rubber ball, "oh and for punishment for your failed attempt the bed is mine and you have to sleep somewhere else...but not on my rock...its my rock."

She watched as he made his way back to the cabin. She went to sit on the rock but found a toad the size of a large dog sitting on it, "sorry Geki you have to be worthy to sit here," the toad said.

"Where the hell am I supposes to sleep!?" She shouted.

"There is a nice tree," the toad replied. She rolled her eyes as she walked over to the tree and sat down. She looked at the ball that Naruto had given her. He had made a ball like this explode she just as easily as he had made the water balloon she wondered if he had done same thing. She held it in her hand focusing her chakra, the ball expanded slightly but that was. She tried it again but she got the same result. She decided to pump more chakra into it but still nothing happened. She threw the ball in frustration before closing her eye and tried to go to sleep.

When she woke up in the morning from a horrible of sleep, she was surrounded by rubber balls. Her eye twitched, she couldn't believe how immature he was. She picked up one of the balls and made her way to the rock Naruto was always.

"How did you blow this up?" Mikoto asked holding up the ball.

"You didn't put enough chakra into it," he answered.

"I did put more chakra into," she said pouting.

"Not enough," he replied coolly. She held it out and forced more chakra into the ball. The ball sprung a leak, and she pouted slightly. All she managed to do was pop a hole in it where he made it explode just like the water balloon. But it was progress she would have this down in no time.

Over the next few days Naruto watched as she tried to blow up the ball. She had fallen asleep under the tree and Naruto picked up her hand it was burned from her chakra, he placed his hand on hers healing it. He then placed his palm on her forehead, "isn't that cheating?"

"I just gave her some of my chakra, she has been working at this for the last three days nonstop,"

"She is a little arrogant...but other than that she is nothing like Sasuke...personality wise she seems more like you," Kakashi said watching him out of the corner if his eye.

"She is Sasuke's daughter if that is what you are asking...but I knew she was pregnant before Sasuke...do you remember her visit to Sunagakure about sixteen years ago?" Kakashi nodded, "I was there and during her stay she confided in me her fears that she would turn out like Sasuke."

"You never cease to amaze me," Kakashi replied.

The next morning Mikoto woke up beneath the tree, the pain in her hand was gone, she looked down at her hand, someone had healed it. She got to her feet and picked up a ball to try again. And this time she did it she blew the ball up, "you should be honored Naruto is teaching you that Jutsu, his father's Jutsu. Only five Shinobi have ever known the Rasengan and only two still live, myself and Naruto."

"Why would he allow me to learn his family's Jutsu?" Mikoto asked.

"That isn't something I can answer," Kakashi said in his usual board tone, " but since you have mastered the second step I shall show you the third step."

"How many steps are there?" Mikoto asked.

"Four...but you will only learn three, Naruto is the only one who has passed the third step," Kakashi answered, "with this third step you will learn to control the power."

She watched as he formed the Rasengan in the palm of his hand the chakra was nowhere near the intensity of Naruto's. Both Naruto and Kakashi were different than she thought. She figured Shinobi of this caliber would have been arrogant cold just like her father but that wasn't the case even after she had tried to kill him Kakashi was still helping her.

"Thank you," was all she could say and Kakashi placed a hand on her head ruffling before walking off.


End file.
